Una sangrienta y dolorosa muerte
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Izzy es una chica como todas las demas pero el hecho de haber vivido una historia de miedo la convierte en una loca sicopata asesina...  Dedicado a Samantha1609DxC y a mi beffa Aidaa! Espero que os guste!
1. Prologo

**¡Hola! Antes de que empecéis a quejaros dejadme hablar a mí.**

**Hace como un mes que no escribo, podéis estar enfadads conmigo pero la razón de porque no he escribido… Asuntos familiares, solo diré que alguien se ha muerto. ¡Así que no me culpéis por favor!**

**Bueno esto es rated T, no se si ponerlo en ese rated, no contiene ni Lemmons ni nada de eso, pero es de muerte y horror…. Estoy traumada. A mesura que vayáis leyendo los capítulos, por favor díganme en que rated debería estar. Si crees que puedes traumarte no leas, yo ya te avisé si lo lees es tu responsabilidad. ¡No os entretengo mas, a leer!**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT no me pertenecen (TT) esto lo hago por mi pasión por la escritura.**

Era una fría noche de invierno. Las calles estaban desiertas, pues era medianoche. Todos dormían plácidamente, todos menos una niña de 11 años que iba hacía el hospital. Al llegar allí, entró. No había ninguna luz encendida, tampoco parecía haber visitantes. Entro en una habitación, desierta. Nadie parecía haber allí. Sin embargo era esa la dirección de la carta que llevaba en la mano. Fue hacia el ascensor, al tocar al botón hubo un apagón y la poca luz que alumbraba el lugar se fue. La chica pelirroja cogió una linterna y la encendió. Luego se encaminó hacia las escaleras, había ocho pisos y su madre enferma estaba en el último. Empezó a subir, se oían voces dentro de las habitaciones, sin embargo no había nadie. Las cortinas se movían pero las ventanas estaban cerradas. Llegó al séptimo piso, alguien parecía pedir ayuda des de una habitación, así que la chica entró. Sus ojos se abrieron y su boca quería chillar, pero no pudo. No pudo porque al ver esa escena terrorífica no emitía sonido alguno. Lo que sus ojos vieron fue una chica, una chica morena, sus piernas y brazos estaban por el suelo y su cabeza en un lado de la cama. Cerró la puerto y se dirigió al octavo piso, donde descansaba su madre enferma. Llegó, se puso a buscar la habitación número 203. Al encontrarla abrió la puerta poco a poco la abrió y… Esta vez su boca sí que dejó escapar un chillido. Allí estaba su madre, tumbada en la cama con un destral clavada en la frente de su cabeza, que estaba encima del armario que había allí. Un cuchillo yacía en su corazón. Estaba muerta. La chica tan solo se quedó allí mirando su madre.

**Y bien? Sé que no os habéis enterado de nada, de eso se trata. Estamos en uno de los capítulos del final pero en el próximo volveremos al principio, en los capítulos que explica la historia de Izzy. Claro que esta no es la escena más sangrienta, pero si marca gran parte de la historia. Como veis, quedó sin madre a los 11 años… Dejad reviews y por favor que rated debería ser? Vuelvo a repetir esta no es la escena más sangrienta… Si no puedes seguir leyendo, pues no lo hagas. Pero avísame por review, si no pensaré que ni la han querido empezar a leer… **

**Si ahora lees esto, muchas gracias por leerlo. Un fuerte abrazo y muchos besitos, de vuestra amiga CrazyGothic-dxc.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Un nuevo insti

**Hola queridos lectores;**

**sé que he estado siglos sin escribir pero es que no tenia inspiración TT. ¡El caso es que ya estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo de "una sangrienta y dolorosa muerte", disfruten!**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de total drama no me pertenecen (por desgracia TT), esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por diversión.**

Izzy era una niña de nueve años, pelirroja y de unos bonitos ojos verdes. Cuando sus padres se separaron, Izzy tuvo que mudarse con su padre a una nueva ciudad y por lo tanto cambiar de colegio, justo cuando debía hacer quinto. Estaba muy emocionada, pues no sabía cómo sería su nuevo colegio no sus nuevas compañeras. Puso los materiales necesarios en la maleta y se dispuso para salir, no sin antes besar a su padre:

-Adiós papá, me voy al colegio!-

-Adiós mi niña bonita-.

Acto seguido cogió la puerta y salió caminando a paso ligero hacia el colegio.

_IZZY'S POV_

Llegué a la puerta de mi colegio. Ahí había unos chicos hablando animadamente. Me llamo la atención el rubio regordete que coma un bocadillo, a su lado estaban un punk con una cresta verde fluorescente y unos llamativos ojos azulados, un rubio con pinta de fiestero el cual llevaba una camiseta desbrochada rosa y un sombrero, a su lado un chico de ojos verdes y pelo negro y un pelirrojo con gafas, tenía pinta de súper-nerd. También habían unas chicas hablando, la que tenía pinta de mandar tenía el pelo negro y largo, con rasgos asiáticos, a su lado una rubia con cuerpo de barby y una chica con el pelo castaño, recogido en una cola, con gafas y hierros en los dientes.

Otro grupo de chicas hablaba en forma de susurro, una chica con ojos ónix, cabello castaño no muy largo y un buen trasero, una rubia de unos bonitos ojos azules, una gótica con la piel muy pálida, y una chica regordeta con su cabello negro recogido en una cola.

Opte por este último grupo:

-Hola chicas. Me llamo Izzy soy nueva aquí-.

-Hola guapa! Mi nombre es Leshawna, aquí te lo pasaras genial, a no ser que Heather (señalo a la chica de rasgos asiáticos) quiera hacerte la vida imposible- dijo la chica gorda.

-Exacto. Mi nombre es Gwen, este es mi segundo año aquí-contestó la chica gótica.

-Y yo soy Bridgert, encantada- me dijo la rubia, encajándome la mano.

-Yo me llamo Courtney. Por cierto, Duncan está ocupado- dijo la de ojos ónix, resaltando la palabra 'ocupado'.

-Y quien es Duncan?- pregunté desconcertado.

-El chico guapo, el punk- respondió ella.

-Harold, el super-nerd, Geoff, el rubio no gordo y Trent, el de ojos verdes y pelo negro, también están ocupados- añadió Leshawna.

-Ok, en realidad yo me fijé en el gordo- dije.

Al instante me arrepentí, pues todas me miraron con cara rara. Luego sonó la campana, hora de entrar al colegio.

Miré en el papel que me habían dado como horario. Mi primera clase era biología. Busqué la sala en la cual se hacía esa clase, según el papel. Cuando la encontré entré, el profesor aún no había llegado. El único sitio libre era al lado de la rubia del grupo de tres, me senté a su lado y le pregunté se llamaba:

-Lindsay tuuu?- respondió, alargando la 'u'.

-Yo Izzy, soy nueva- dije.

-Ahhh… ¿Por eso no me sonabas?- contestó ella.

-Supongo- me limité a decir.

En ese momento entró a clase el profesor:

-Buenos días, a partir de este momento nadie hablará si no es para contestarme, ¿entendido?- dijo.

-Sí, profesor McLean- respondieron todos, todos menos yo.

-Muy bien, hoy miraremos en un microscopio un alga por parejas de mesa- dijo.

Luego se sentó en el sillón se puso dos pepinos en los ojos y crema por toda la cara.

-Que esperáis?- dijo, y en ese momento todos se levantaron peleando para ver quien cogía el mejor microscopio.

Lindsay vino con uno y se sentó de nuevo. Luego empecemos a mirar el alga y a anotar lo que podíamos observar.

Se acabo la clase, y así fueron las otras, llenas de aburrimiento, de gritos y de castigos por parte del profesor.

Al salir, vi al chico gordo y decidí ir a hablar con él:

-¡Hola! ¿Me llamo Izzy y tú?- pregunté.

-Owen, encantado-respondió.

Luego pasemos el rato hablando de nuestros gustos o disgustos, amigos, escuela, familia… Pero entonces él me preguntó:

-¿Y como se llama tu abuelo?-.

Pude notar como los ojos se me humedecían y que una lágrima cristalina me caía mejilla abajo. Eché a correr hacía mi casa, sosteniendo bien los libros y llorando desesperadamente.

FLASHBACK

-¡Abuelo, abuelo!- gritaba una chica pelirroja de cinco años.

-¿Que quieres, mi pequeña?- preguntó un hombre alto, de pelo blanco, al igual que las cejas, ojos azules y manos grandes.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?- contestó la pequeña.

-No, Izzy. Ya sabes que pesa mucho- respondó el hombre mayor.

-Pero yo ya soy fuerte abuelo- dijo Izzy, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-De acuerdo…- se rindió su abuelo.

Izzy cogió la cuerda que sostenía una caja fuerte y pesada. Pero en ese momento, paso un gato negro y de ojos amarillos por allí, e Izzy se distrajo haciendo que la cuerda se escapara de sus manos. La caja fue a parar directamente a la cabeza de su abuelo. Él cayó al suelo justo cuando ya se oía la sirena de la ambulancia acudiendo a aquel edificio en construcción. Un charco de sangre, roja como el carmesí, se formaba al lado del cuerpo muerto del abuelo de Izzy.

FIN FLASBACK

Mi abuelo estaba muerto y lo peor era que lo había matado yo.

**Esto es todo. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Dejen rewiews que me ayudan a seguir la historia!**

**¡Sayonara y gracias por leer!**


End file.
